Espejos
by Herse Pigwidgeon
Summary: El pasado los alcanza. Un pacto se revela. Un objeto sagrado y las bendiciones de una diosa ponen de cabeza la vida de Aphrodite. Mientras tanto, Shion lucha por olvidar un fantasma que jamás volverá, pero... ¿sabrá acaso que en asuntos del corazón cuanto más se intenta menos se consigue?
1. Prefacio

**Nota** : Este es un multi-chapter viejo que nunca pude terminar en mi cuenta anterior (por si se les hace familiar, que lo dudo... han pasado siglos desde que lo borré). Hoy estaba de nostálgica, buscando algo de inspiración para otros proyectos que tengo en mente, y me topé con el. Lo leí y me gustó, quise darle otra oportunidad. Ojalá ustedes también se la den.

Si Apolo lo quiere (y me presta suficiente imaginación y divagues y haikus (cof Percy Jackson cof)), estaré actualizando al menos una vez por semana.

 **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya es propiedad de **Masami Kurumada** , yo sólo he tomado a sus encantadores personajes para divertirme a costa suya.

 **Advertencia** :

1\. Lime/Lemon en capítulos posteriores.

2\. Yaoi, es decir, habrá relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta por favor no continúes leyendo, ya que sobre advertencia no hay engaño ;).

3\. Esta historia mezcla dos líneas de tiempo: el _pasado_ (LC) y el presente (post Hades). Para evitarles semejante confusión he puesto el _pasado en cursivas_.

4\. El prefacio (lo que están a punto de leer) está situado en Lost Canvas (años previos al ataque de Minos y el resto de la tropa del señor del Inframundo).

 **Resumen** : El pasado los alcanza. Un pacto se revela. Un objeto sagrado y las bendiciones de una diosa ponen de cabeza la vida de Aphrodite. Mientras tanto, Shion lucha por olvidar un fantasma que jamás volverá, pero... ¿sabrá acaso que en asuntos del corazón cuanto más se intenta menos se consigue?

 **Parejas protagonistas** : Albafica/Shion, Afrodita/Máscara, Afrodita/Shion.

 **Estado** : En progreso...

* * *

...:: Espejos ::...

1\. Prefacio

* * *

 **U** na gotita de lluvia se precipitó a caer de los cielos, la primera de un ejercito tormentoso. Con una precisión asombrosa se estampó sobre la punta de la nariz de uno de los santos de élite de la diosa Atenea, explotando victoriosa sin saber de la maldición que aquejaba el corazón de Piscis. Si hubiera sabido… quizá se hubiera movido tres centímetros hacia el sur, hacia sus pálidos labios para darle… no sé ¿esperanza? Sí. Ese era un bonito sentimiento. Le habían dicho. Aunque ella, todita de agua, no lograba entenderlo. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho brillaría tanto como las estrellas…

Albafica alzó sus pupilas al manto grisáceo que empezaba a cubrir innumerables kilómetros de Grecia. —Pronto anochecerá —suspiró, pero no apresuró su paso. Terminaría su ronda con la misma paciencia y minuciosidad de siempre. Aunque su cosmos no detectara enemigos, no podía poner en juego la vida de sus compañeros por una simple llovizna.

Una segunda gotita estalló en su frente. De hecho le gustaba. Como si fuera una rosa más sobre su pedacito de tierra, sentía placer con las caricias del agua fría rodando por su piel, pegando sus ropas debajo de su armadura de oro, enmarañando su cabello lacio, charlando contra las rocas en ruina y festejando en los charcos. La lluvia era pura vida.

Cerca del lindero del bosque un rayo iluminó las sombras. Y un trueno hizo retumbar sus oídos.

Albafica frunció el ceño, había caído demasiado cerca de las cabañas de las amazonas para su gusto. Quiso cerciorarse que no hubiera daños por si, de alguna forma, había dado pie a un incendio que la llovizna no pudiera controlar.

Para su alivio, los únicos daños eran dos inmensos robles; uno partido a la mitad y el otro derribado por el peso del primero, alejados del resto en una planicie donde la luz de luna llegaba a atravesar las copas espesas en una noche despejada.

Las pocas llamas que lamían la madera quemada estaban dando su último aliento contra el aguacero que iba en aumento a cada minuto. Sonrió. No había peligro.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de marcar un paso hacia las Doce Casas, notó un débil ruidillo alarmado. Tan débil que por un segundo imaginó que eran inventos suyos. Un cosquilleo de duda lo petrificó. Si acaso era real no podía abandonar a la criatura a merced de la tormenta. No tenía un corazón tan frío como creía debía de tener cualquier guerrero dispuesto a aniquilar a sus enemigos en un pestañeo.

Aguzó el oído tanto como le fue posible.

Un aleteo. Eso era. Una ave había caído de su nido.

Escudriñó detenidamente el césped alrededor de los árboles. Y lo halló. Debajo de una rama quebrada había un pequeño gorrión que suplicaba con sus ojitos negros por ayuda.

Se acuclilló muy cerca y, tratando de no tocar ninguna de las plumas despeinadas por el ajetreo del accidente, levantó la prisión del pequeño.

—Ya puedes volar —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Pero el gorrión no se movía. —¿Estás bien?

Un sabor amargo inundó la boca de Albafica. El pequeño cuerpecito subía y bajaba con una respiración agitada. Y se le ocurrió que quizá tuviera el ala rota, pues ¿qué otra razón podía impedirle su partida?

Mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia derecha e izquierda, buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo a levantar al pequeño para ponerlo en resguardo del clima. Un alma tan chiquita no resistiría ni una milésima de segundo todo el veneno de su sangre.

 _Alguien_.

Resopló con impaciencia, alejando esa extraña sensación de haber invertido los papeles.

—Por favor, vuela —lo animó.

 _Quien sea._

—No puedo ayudarte…

El pajarito se encogió aún más. Las gotas de agua le pesaban.

—Pero en verdad quisiera…

Vaya santo de oro estaba hecho si no era capaz de salvar algo tan pequeño.

 _Alguien_.

.

.

.


	2. Capítulo uno

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya es propiedad de **Masami Kurumada** , yo sólo he tomado a sus encantadores personajes para divertirme a costa suya.

 **Advertencia** :

1\. Esta historia mezcla dos líneas de tiempo: el _pasado_ (LC) y el presente (post Hades). Para evitarles semejante confusión he puesto el _pasado en cursivas_.

 **Estado** : En progreso...

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

 **E** staba ansioso. Demasiado. ¡Atenea! ¿qué le pasaba? Ni el más peligroso de sus enemigos había conseguido causarle ese tonto nerviosismo en el pecho. Sentía su corazón bombear alocado como las alas de un colibrí y sus dedos hiperactivos no dejaban de golpetear la piedra del brazo del trono al que había decidido pegarse como imán con mera fuerza de voluntad para no asustar a Sagitario.

— ¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que le tiene tan alterado, su alteza? — Aioros le dedicó una de esas sonrisas afables que suelen brindarse a un desahuciado a punto de exhalar su último aliento (o eso imaginó) —porque, si me lo permite, parece que será el anfitrión de varias y muy perversas bestias mitológicas en lugar de un pequeño niño.

Shion rió. Tenía razón. Estaba sobreactuando. Aún así… pensar en cómo podrían ser sus rasgos faciales, pensar si sus ojos serían color miel o… de un azul similar al mar antes de la tormenta…

Sacudió su cabeza, alejando los recuerdos porque ¡por todos los dioses! No vería a un hombre atravesar las puertas del templo principal, sino a un niño. Un niño que pronto aprendería a odiarse y a alejar al mundo por culpa de la técnica que todo portador de Piscis debía ejecutar. Y no era que Aries no hubiera visto ir y venir cantidad de caballeros capaces de hacer danzar remolinos de rosas venenosas con una habilidad asombrosa y llevando la maldición a cuestas con diferente actitud… pero ninguno era _él_.

Y ahora, sí.

El ciclo se había completado. Dohko y él lo supieron como una punzada en el alma cuando las estrellas anunciaron el retorno de Géminis. Sus amados compañeros de armas por fin regresarían uno por uno a formar las filas de élite de la diosa Atenea. Otra vez se enfrentarían a Hades. Otra vez darían su vida. Como un círculo vicioso del que jamás escaparían por la lealtad que le tenían a la diosa de la guerra justa y a sus amigos.

—Lamento preocuparte en vano.

Aioros asintió. —Descuide, pero sería un honor que pudiera confiar plenamente en mí, señor. Estoy aquí para aliviar su carga. ¿Hay algo malo con las misiones en curso?

—No. Los santos de plata lo están llevando bien. Quizá sólo bebí demasiada cafeína.

—Claro —asintió, con clara muestra de escepticismo.

El sonido de las pesadas puertas abriéndose le hicieron dar un respingo. Su cuerpo se irguió completamente, recordando todo el protocolo que había adoptado tras su nombramiento como Patriarca, hacía más de doscientos años.

Antes incluso de pasar la mirada de Aioros al invitado, sabía que hallaría a Saga caminando hacia él con la capa blanca siguiendo su movimiento elegante y con la atención puesta en Sagitario aunque su voz, su frente, todo él intentará dirigirse hacia Shion. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero estaba feliz. Aquellos dos retomaban sus antiguos sentimientos sin saberlo.

Y sonrió porque recordó la vocecita de Dohko advirtiéndole con voz cansada "—Deja de hacer comparaciones, porque más de la mitad será mera fantasía tuya."

El gemelo hincó una rodilla en el suelo, mostrando su respeto. —Honorable, Patriarca.

—Géminis, has llegado días antes de lo esperado.

—No hubo contratiempos. El niño cooperó bastante bien.

Aioros soltó una risilla traviesa, le encantaba cómo Géminis hablaba con un hilillo de fastidio en la voz. Todo aprendiz en el Santuario se sentía inexplicablemente encariñado con aquel santo. Aunque Saga intentaba no quedar involucrado entre mocosos, siempre caía en misiones como tales.

—¿Por qué no le dices que pase? —sugirió Shion, alcanzando a distinguir unos pocos mechones celestes que sobresalían del marco de la puerta.

Géminis sobó su cuello —Me parece que es algo tímido. No quiso entrar y fue bastante difícil hacerlo subir las escaleras después de que se topara con su templo. No quiere hablar con nadie… —miró a Sagitario —quizá tú puedas hacer que deje de llorar.

—Válgame el cielo, ¿no lo has consolado? —le recriminó Aioros y Saga frunció el ceño —a estas alturas debe pensar que lo has secuestrado para entregarlo a una secta.

—Oh, por favor, el niño comprendió su destino, sólo no puede dejar de llorar —se cruzó de brazos.

Shion negó, suspirando. —Es natural.

—Puedo llamar a Aioria como primer frente para que confíe en nosotros —sugirió, lleno de orgullo al pronunciar el nombre de su hermanito.

—No, yo me encargo — Shion se levantó del trono con un primer paso lleno de duda. Alisó su ropa y salió al pasillo.

Lo encontró recargado sobre la pared, con los ojos rojos e hinchados fijos en una grieta del suelo y sus manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Temblaba levemente por el llanto.

—Hola.

El pequeño saltó por la sorpresa.

Tras un minuto sin respuesta, era claro que pretendía ignorarlo. Encogía sus hombros y estaba tan pegado a la pared que a Shion le pareció divertido su intento por camuflarse entre la construcción del templo. Era adorable.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —se acuclilló frente a él.

Todos sus nervios irracionales se habían esfumado con sólo ver aquel parecido. No era una replica exacta como Saga y los gemelos, no obstante, aquella diferencia no pudo más que agradarle. Estaba aliviado de tener un hilillo que tirara de él para plantarlo en su nueva realidad.

El niño frunció sus labios.

—Yo soy Shion, el Patriarca del Santuario de Atenea —. Más silencio.

Piscis comenzó a enrollar un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos. Shion supuso que había iniciado una guerra de voluntades. —Está bien. Ojalá te agrade este lugar, pronto harás nuevos amigos y...

Alzó la vista. Sus ojos eran celestes, como el cielo matutino. Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Él ya no era Albafica.

Albafica era mar. Dohko tenía razón.

.

 _Su futuro moretón en la pierna no era culpa de la hora: plena madrugada. Tampoco los golpes insistentes sobre la puerta que daba a los privados de Aries tuvieron que ver con el tropezón que se llevó tratando de desenredar las sábanas de sus pies. Ni mucho menos había sentido miedo por el ataque de un supuesto enemigo. Pero sí estaba preocupado y mucho._

 _Al despertar, instintivamente había buscado identificar el cosmos de su inesperada visita._

 _Descubrir que era Piscis, a quien la guardia le pertenecía aquella noche, quien vivía al otro extremo de las Doce Casas, quien por nada el mundo llamaría a su puerta a menos de que el mismísimo infierno se hubiera congelado y los espectros decidieran hacer de la Tierra su pista de baile. Ay, dios... No. Ni siquiera por ello lo molestaría. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿El fin del mundo?_

 _Bajó corriendo, apenas acordándose de ponerse un pantalón._

 _Su armadura, alarmada con su estado, se apresuró a adherirse a su cuerpo un segundo antes de que abriera de par en par y contemplara a un empapadísimo Albafica. —¿Qué ocurre? —casi invoca un muro de cristal para protegerlos de la nada, pero su vista fue más veloz que su mente. Él no estaba herido._

 _—Nada —. Piscis lo miró confundido, preguntándose si acaso el lemuriano dormiría con la armadura puesta._

 _He ahí su desbocado corazón, a punto de un infarto. Y no ocurría nada. —Oh… —carraspeó, intentando no sonrojarse por aquella aparición tan dramática. —¿Necesitabas algo? —con desconfianza inspeccionó la oscuridad del pasillo, aún sin creerse ese milagro._

 _—Yo... de hecho sí._

 _—Ok… pasa —se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio. Él no se movió. —Entra, hace menos frío adentro._

 _—Pon tus brazos a noventa grados y no te muevas —ordenó. Shion alzó el puntito que tenía por ceja._

 _—¿Eh?_

 _—Hazlo._

 _Aries asintió, obedeciendo._

 _Todo ello era de lo más extraño, sin embargo, no fue capaz de negarse tras sentir una leve inquietud en el cosmos de Piscis. ¿Cuánto autocontrol le estaría costando aquella conversación?_

 _Entonces le entregó su capa hecha bolas, como si fuera el tesoro más valioso y más frágil del planeta. —Sujétala con cuidado._

 _Shion abrió la boca para preguntarle qué rayos significaba aquello, pero casi muere por segunda vez de un bonito infarto cuando algo dentro de la prenda se empezó a mover._

 _—¡No lo sueltes! —gritó Piscis, con una expresión de terror._

 _—¡¿Qué es esto, Albafica?!_

 _—Una ave pequeñita, un gorrión._

 _—Ah... —ya estaba comprendiendo. Casi le dieron ganas de reír por la situación, pero se aguantó por respeto al chico._

 _—Un rayo impactó su nido y se rompió un ala. O eso creo. Esperé un rato, pero no quiso volar._

 _Escuchó la explicación con total interés, desenvolviendo a la pobre criaturita entre sus brazos. Quizá estuviera más aterrada que nunca por aquella capa mojada. Acarició su cabecita cuando logró hallarla. Era una bonita bolita de plumas y pico._

 _Ese caballero dorado sí que los había asustado a ambos con sus buenas intenciones. —No sé mucho de animales —confesó._

 _—Oh… bueno, ¿podrías buscar a alguien que sí? — sus ojos azules no se apartaron ni un segundo del gorrión._

 _—Podría preguntarle a Dohko._

 _Albafica asintió —Gracias._

 _—Oye, tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué decidiste salvarlo? —preguntó, mas ya no había nadie frente a él. Se había esfumado._

 _Shion a veces se preguntaba si la tele transportación no formaba parte de sus secretísimas técnicas de combate. Era rarito. Pero adorable. —¿Verdad? —le preguntó al gorrión. —Tuviste mucha suerte, hoy por poco le toca guardia a Kardia._

.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, cerrando con fuerza ambas manos a cada costado. Qué iluso fue al creer que luego de esa larga hora en la que había desaparecido en la bañera, el poseedor de la técnica del Yomotsu se iría a apestar el ánimo de otro santo de Atenea. A veces odiaba ser su blanco preferido. ¡Qué maldita suerte la suya!

—¿Intentas provocarme Aphrodite? Porque con sólo verte ya la tengo bien dura.

Piscis ni siquiera se inmutó con el comentario. Continuó paseándose desnudo en busca de algo que ponerse, después de todo, aquella era su habitación y podía hacer lo que se le diera en gana, inclusive, ignorar al idiota de Cáncer.

—Ya… —Death Mask chasqueó la lengua y volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama. Era obvio que su amigo seguía enfadado con él, pues luego de miles de intentos por desesperarlo seguía sin pronunciar sílaba alguna que lo insultase o mandara derechito al infierno de donde los habían sacado. Era un caso grave. —Sólo olvídalo ¿Quieres? Volverán a crecer.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y por fin un atisbo de ira infinita se hizo notar a través de esa venita palpitante sobre la frente del sueco. Toda esa fachada de acritud e indiferencia se transformó en rabia. Si no había explotado antes, era porque quería llevar las cosas en paz por una vez en su vida, pero eso, eso era el colmo.

Tomó un bóxer y, luego de ponérselo, le arrojó al pecho un viejo zapato que encontró tirado por ahí. Máscara no se esperaba ese movimiento después de horas sin resultados visibles, así que no consiguió eludirlo a tiempo.

—Mierda, Aphrodite —se quejó, sobándose el estómago. —¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? Es sólo una estúpida flor.

—¿Una estúpida flor? —se rió con sarcasmo, acortando la distancia entre ambos a grandes zancadas.

Death Mask se sentó en el filo de la cama, juntando en el centro sus pobladas cejas. Ok. Quizá debía admitir que todo era culpa suya y pedirle un par de disculpas, y bla bla bla, pero ¡condenar!, que era terriblemente inútil para ese tipo de cosas. Así que lo único que le quedaba era hacerse el cínico hasta que el pez se cansara. Nunca duraba demasiado.

—Sí.

—¡Aaah! ¡Cangrejo de pacotilla! —se jaló los cabellos totalmente desesperado y luego le señaló con el índice. —No fue una estúpida flor, por una estúpida flor no estaría así, una estúpida flor no me importaría en lo absoluto. Eso a lo que llamas estúpida flor, fue todo mi estúpido jardín de rosas y es el mismo estúpido jardín de rosas que te hice prometer que cuidarías por mi cuando partí a la estúpida misión. ¡Pero no! ¡Tú maldito culo perezoso ni siquiera pudo hacer una simple tarea como lo era regar las estúpidas flores! ¡Y ahora no es más que un desastre que me tomará semanas en arreglar!

Máscara ahogó un bostezo en la palma de su mano, gesto que terminó por hartar a Aphrodite.

El santo de Piscis le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara que no llegó a estamparse, sino que fue aprisionado y detenido por la mano de Cáncer. De algún modo el italiano consiguió jalarlo hacia él y robarle un beso antes de que cayeran ambos a la cama y se apoderara del control de la situación colocándose arriba del sueco.

Aphrodite se retorció para alejarlo y dañarlo lo más que pudo, pero aquellos brazos bronceados funcionaron como unos perfectos grilletes que lo mantuvieron casi inmóvil.

—Questa è una sciocchezze perfetto.

—Jódete…

Cualquier otro insulto que hubiera querido pronunciar fue ahogado por besos toscos que buscaban ser correspondidos por sus labios, con pequeños mordiscos llenos de malicia y lujuria sobre su cuello, y sugestivas succiones en su oreja.

Death se sintió victorioso cuando las piernas de Piscis se enredaron en su cadera y con aquella tentativa buscó nuevamente sus labios, pidiendo una recompensa a sus caricias.

Decidió dejarle libre las manos para que hicieran el trabajo de recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo y le brindaran el placer que sólo ellas conseguían al tacto de puntos estratégicos.

El italiano ahogó un gemido cuando los finos dedos del sueco recorrieron su espalda, ejerciendo la presión necesaria sobre la línea de su columna vertebral y llegaron a perderse entre los cabellos de su nuca. Máscara lo veía jadear de rabia y de gozo. Vaya que le encantaba ser el causante de tal contraste de emociones, mas nunca esperó que el sueco le mordiera el labio tal como lo hizo, ni que lo jalara de sus cabellos para quitarlo de encima.

Aphrodite lo escuchó bramar toda clase de sandeces por el dolor.

—Ay, por favor, no fue tan fuerte — Piscis ironizó con una sonrisa pícara, poniendo un dedo sobre sus pálidos labios en una pose de fingida inocencia. Máscara sólo atinó a alzar el dedo medio de su mano libre. —No seas un llorón.

El sueco se colocó unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados y rotos, y una vieja camisa a cuadros que dejó desabotonada. Cuando salió se aseguró de azotar la puerta para impregnarle un dramatismo extra a la escena.

Enfurruñado, subió al ático a buscar algunas herramientas de jardinería para arreglar el desastre del estúpido cangrejo, regresando a tope con cubetas, mangueras, guantes, palas y demás cosillas que le serían de utilidad por el resto del día.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en ver si Death Mask seguía en la habitación, pues había advertido que un cosmos colérico había salido hacía minutos de su Templo con dirección a Acuario. Se encogió de hombros. Mejor para él, así no seguiría riñendo con Cáncer… aunque le hubiera gustado que por una vez en su jodida vida se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarle a reparar el daño. O para hacerle mera compañía.

Colocó en el suelo todo lo que llevaba entre brazos y sopló su flequillo con desgano. Pasó una mano por su cabello celeste para acomodarlo en una coleta. Se acercó a las flores que más le gustaban y empezó a hacer un recuento detallado de los daños.

Sus largos y delgados dedos las acariciaron con sutileza, no quería causarles más dolor.

—Perdónenlo, Death Mask es un tonto —se agachó para besar los pétalos de una de ellas. Levemente encendió su cosmos y lo expandió hacia rosas. Quería decirles que había vuelto, que él las cuidaría.

Entonces lo percibió.

Genial. Justo cuando se proponía olvidarse del mundo, venían a interrumpirle.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Patriarca? —se irguió para terminar con el protocolo y despacharlo cuanto antes hacia Acuario.

.

 _Shion le había estado observando desde hacia varios minutos, atento a cada preciso movimiento de Albafica._

 _Ya había tenido que entrar a aquel espacio íntimo en busca del guardián del doceavo templo por ordenes de su maestro. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que llegaba por voluntad propia y cuando Albafica estaba completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos._

 _No había pretendido espiarlo ni nada cuya definición pudiera parecérsele. Tenía una explicación sumamente razonable para estar casi escondido entre las macetas y la pared de vidrio más cercana a la entrada, una que (por supuesto) después se le ocurriría, cuando se alejara del aroma tan dulce que emanaba de las rosas y el cálido cosmos que flotaba sobre el invernadero privado de Piscis, y sus sentidos dejaran de estar como embotados por aquella maravilla colorida._

 _Un gusanillo en su cabeza no paraba de decirle que no debería estar ahí, mucho menos tenía que haber ocultado su cosmos para ganarse segundos junto a él. Sus labios volvieron a prepararse para pronunciar un cortés saludo y, de nuevo, fue incapaz de romper aquella armonía que no se parecía casi en nada a la calculadora y metódica actitud que él conocía de su compañero._

 _Una serendipia. Eso era._

 _Lo miró acomodarse por enésima ocasión un mechón tras su oreja, pues el cabello más corto terminaba escabulléndose de la liga y ocurría ese divertido tic que le embarraba la cara de tierra y que combinaba con su ropa tan manchada como su piel._

 _Tomó aire y se acercó. Desplegando lentamente el cosmos que había ocultado._

 _Albafica lo notó en un segundo._

 _—¡Aries! —se puso de pie, dando tres pasos hacia atrás y arrebatando al aire el cosmos con que mimaba a sus flores._

 _—Buenos días._

 _Albafica intentó sacudirse la tierra de su ropa, para lucir un tanto más presentable, aunque sólo se embarraba más. Inclinó la cabeza, a modo de respeto y saludo, y esperó a que le diera las nuevas órdenes del Patriarca._

 _—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Shion para romper el embarazoso silencio._

 _—¿Bien?_

 _—Qué bueno que no pescaste un resfriado —sonrió, genuinamente aliviado —es que… como no has ido a verme desde la tormenta, creí que habías enfermado._

 _—No. Estoy bien. ¿Cuál es la nueva misión que se me ha asignado?_

 _—Ninguna. Vine a darte noticias de tu pequeño amigo._

 _—No era necesario. Lo había olvidado —mintió, había pensado en el gorrión unas veinte veces desde entonces. Y veinte veces se había obligado a no bajar hasta Aries para proteger a su guardián de una muerte dolorosa._

 _—¿De verdad? —Shion acarició los pétalos de una rosa blanca a su costado. Ninguna de aquella habitación de vidrio era venenosa._

 _—Sólo es una criatura del bosque._

 _—Por la que casi me das un infarto —rió. Albafica lo miró sin comprender. —Olvídalo. La cosa es… bueno, en unos cuantos días su ala estará como nueva y podrá volver a volar._

 _—Me alegro por él._

 _—Podrías pasar a visitarlo. Está ansioso por agradecerte._

 _—Las aves no hablan —apuntó. Aries estaba un tanto loco._

 _—Ya lo sé. Era un eufemismo para invitarte a mi templo —entonces se dio una palmada mental en la frente por el doble sentido con que aquello podría malinterpretarse. —¡No! No para eso, digo, sí te invito —se trabó. ¿Qué sucedía con él? —Pero para que te despidas antes de que se marche —se mordió la lengua._

 _Albafica volvió a sentarse frente a las rosas amarillas que estaba plantando. —Es muy amable de tu parte, pero no iré._

 _—¿Por qué no?_

 _—Es peligroso._

 _—No te haré daño —metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón para poder parecer lo más inocente e inofensivo del mundo._

 _Albafica casi sonrió._

 _—Tú no, pero hay infinitas posibilidades de que yo pueda dañarte._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota** : Muchas gracias por leer. Ojalá les haya gustado pues se vienen muchos enredos, risas y lágrimas, y más.

Ya saben que cualquier cosa que quieran escribirme es bienvenida, ya sea por MP o por un lindo/gracioso/crítico review.

Y, como me encanta platicar con ustedes, cualquiera que le haya dado flojera iniciar sesión o no tenga cuenta podrá leer su respuesta aquí abajito:

Sección:

...::: Herse responde ::...

 **Andy** :¡Hola! gracias por darle una oportunidad a mis divagues y te cuento, el promedio de mis capítulos es de 3,000 palabras en word, pero no sé si eso cuente como largo o corto para ti jaja. Todo es relativo (Herse acaricia su barba imaginaria). ¡Saludos!

Fin de la sección

Nos leemos pronto con una actualización el viernes que viene ;) ¡No se lo pierdan!


	3. Capítulo dos

**Nota** : Una disculpa por no haber subido capítulo u3u. A esta niña (que le encanta complicarse) se le había ocurrido que podía con el fin del semestre en la universidad y escribir cómodamente a la vez... jo jo jo... pues no. Soy una pobre mortal. El lado bueno es que acabo de salir de vacaciones y mis musos no me han abandonado ;) so... no les digo el día de la actualización para que no haya decepciones, pero las notificaciones de los _follows_ llegarán al menos una vez a la semana.

Por cierto, como sabrán los que ya me han leído –y los que no, les cuento– soy mala haciendo resúmenes para los fics (JAH JAH). El contenido puede ser desde muy fiel, hasta que de todo pase y sólo haya un guiño a el. Ustedes juzguen de cuál es esto...

 **Advertencia** :

1\. Esta historia mezcla dos líneas de tiempo: el _pasado_ (LC) y el presente (post Hades). Para evitarles semejante confusión he puesto el _pasado en cursivas_.

2\. El "entrecomillado", después de los guiones, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

 **Estado** : En progreso...

* * *

Capítulo dos

* * *

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Patriarca? —se irguió para terminar con el protocolo y despacharlo cuanto antes hacia Acuario.

Aphrodite siguió las pupilas de Shion, clavadas en el desastre marchito.

—Death Mask es el nombre de la plaga —farfulló el sueco, cruzándose de brazos y cargando el nombre de su mejor amigo con una connotación negativa.

—Ya veo, es una pena — volvió a abrir sus labios pero todo sonido quedó ahogado en su garganta. Carraspeó y negó lentamente. —Necesito que te presentes en la sala del trono en dos horas —su voz carecía de emoción alguna, era plana.

—¿A ocurrido algo malo, su excelencia?

—No, es una misión sencilla que te involucra —se dio la vuelta, asintiendo a modo de despedida.

—Pudo haberme llamado por cosmos —alzó una ceja. Shion nunca usaba ese método de comunicación con él (claro, a menos que se tratara de algo muy similar al ragnarök, el apocalipsis, la batalla del olimpo o todo ello combinado en una licuadora con sal y pimienta), sin embargo, de vez en cuando, soltaba un comentario para tantear una respuesta que lo dejara satisfecho.

—Pude, pero Dohko prefiere que le hable de frente y a él también le toca cierta parte de la empresa —y, sin más, se tele transportó.

Aphrodite chifló, incrédulo. ¿Qué cosa podría requerir a Libra?

Al segundo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a aflojar la tierra. Justo acababa de regresar de Inglaterra y ya tenía que volver a partir a sabrá el Patriarca dónde.

Pero trabajo era trabajo y, si el antiguo maestro iba, seguro que era un asunto diplomático, podría tomarlo como unas vacaciones.

Antes tenía que reparar el desastre de Death y buscar a un buen cuidador. —"Veamos… quién me debe una grande."

.

Cuando apareció en el Templo Principal, la mayoría de la comitiva de élite ya se hallaba ahí. Aphrodite se había retrasado porque tuvo que lavar toda la tierra que se había quedado atrapada entre su cabello y ponerse presentable. Recorrió a los 9 de la sala, ni Shura, ni Death Mask estaban entre ellos.

Se colocó junto a Saga.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—Nada.

—Perfecto.

Aioros estaba inclinado, leyendo unos archivos que Shion le mostraba desde su asiento, señalando líneas y explicando datos. Aphrodite llegó a reconocer algunos por sus rondas en el perímetro y por lo que Cobra le había contado de las amazonas de las que estaba a cargo, otros no. Le agradó que a Saga también le costara seguir la conversación, siempre fruncía sus cejas cuando algo no entendía y, eso, era divertido porque resultaba ser su misma expresión de siempre sólo que con un toque de interrogación –bueno, él se entendía–.

Poco después aparecieron los tres restantes. A Aphrodite se le escapó una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando vio el labio hinchado del italiano y cómo no dejaba de pasar su lengua por la herida. Shura negó al descubrir su regodeo. El guardián del décimo templo desaprobaba muchos de sus métodos vengativos.

—¿Es que no pueden estarse quietos? —le susurró cuando estuvo a su altura.

—Pero si él tuvo la culpa, mamá —se burló, dándole comillas al vocativo.

—Deja que alardee, ya verá lo que le tengo preparado —Cáncer pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Capricornio, desenfadado.

Shion paró de explicarle cosas a Aioros tan pronto como llegó Shaka.

Los doce se alinearon con los hombros erguidos, esperando órdenes.

—Caballeros, en la próxima semana habrá una misión que requiere de mi atención personal. Libra, Piscis y yo viajaremos a una locación cerca de la Isla de Lesbos con fin de reforzar las relaciones políticas con las vestales. Sagitario se quedará a cargo del Santuario en mi ausencia, por favor muéstrenle el apoyo necesario para mantener la paz. En lo que concierne a nuestra Diosa, volverá a finales del mes como se ha dicho, de momento sigue en Japón manejando los negocios de la empresa de su padre adoptivo. Mu, necesito que sigas catalogando los pergaminos que se dañaron en la guerra santa, le pedí a Saga que te ayudara en mi lugar. Los demás sigan con las actividades que ya les han sido asignadas —hizo una breve pausa mientras hojeaba sus notas en la libreta sobre su regazo —Eso es todo, pueden retirarse. Piscis, quédate un momento para explicarte los pormenores del viaje —cerró la libreta, sus caballeros hincaron la rodilla en el suelo y luego, uno a uno, fueron retirándose. —Aioros, informa a Marin de Águila y Shaina de Cobra que dos nuevas aprendices llegarán de Brasil.

—Sí, Patriarca —Tras Aioros, las puertas quedaron cerradas a la par.

Dohko se había quedado sin necesidad de una orden. Aphrodite había captado la mirada que ambos habían cruzado. Tantos años y eso bastaba para entenderse. Era increíble. —"Debo intentarlo con Death, a ver si consigo más que un gruñido." ¿A qué hora partimos, su excelencia?

—En realidad no es tan sencillo como firmar un tratado, Piscis —su espalda estaba completamente recta, sus manos, estáticas sobre los antebrazos del trono. —Si no lo he mencionado frente al resto, es porque Catlyn me ha pedido suma discreción con el motivo verdadero. Ramnusia, la líder del templo de las vestales ha caído enferma y Catlyn, su segunda al mando, está convencida de que la han estado envenenando. Ha escrito al Santuario y pide la asistencia de un versado en el tema.

—Bien. Entiendo cuál será mi papel en el tablero, pero aún no me queda claro porqué el maestro y su excelencia desean acompañarme —pasó una mano por su cabello.

Una sonrisa bonachona se asomó de los labios de Libra por la arrogancia del sueco. Luego su semblante mostró preocupación —Ramnusia es una vieja amiga mía y me tiene preocupado. Las vestales nunca han tenido enemigos en son de guerra, pues Hestia no es de las diosas que les encante armar revuelos como a nuestra queridísima Hera y, si la salud de Ramnusia decayó por causa externa a la vejez… será un golpe civil. Ah y Shion va porque está en el protocolo de las vestales que un líder puede hablar sólo con un líder.

—Y porque la vasija donde arde el fuego de Hestia se ha agrietado —añadió Shion.

—Es de un material más resistente que el de una armadura dorada —explicó Dohko al notar confusión en el rostro de Piscis.

—Entonces sugiero que partamos cuanto antes.

—Hoy por la noche. Sin embargo, a la isla no nos dejarán entrar con nada más que ropa y la armadura. Ellas te ofrecerán lo que necesites para preparar el antídoto, de ser esa la causa.

Aphrodite asintió. —Con su permiso.

Tan pronto como salió, Shion pareció relajarse.

—¿Es la primera misión que tienes con él?

—No, ha habido otras —se levantó de su asiento, cambiando de tema —Le comuniqué a Saori acerca de la grieta, no está preocupada pero piensa que debemos estar atentos al cambio de energía que ha habido en las tierras de Hestia hace cerca de una semana.

—Relájate, los cambios de energía son frecuentes. Ese sitio ha estado fluyendo con la misma desde hace doscientos años. Es natural. Centrémonos en Ramnusia y sus vestales.

.

Shura y Death Mask lo estaban esperando cobijados del sol entre los pilares de su templo.

Cáncer inclinado en uno de ellos, con un cigarro entre los labios, fue el primero en buscar sus ojos.

—¿Debo preocuparme por tu trasero?

Aphrodite le lanzó una mirada significativa, luego giró su cuerpo para mostrar total atención a Capricornio. —Shura, sabes que un idiota marchitó mis flores ¿podrías encargarte de ellas? Sólo debes regarlas, es algo que hasta un trol con discapacidad mental sería capaz de realizar.

—Vaya, así que por eso es tu pasatiempo favorito.

Una venita palpitó peligrosamente en la sien de Piscis, pero se mantuvo firme a su interlocutor —¿Shura?

—Vale, yo me encargo, pero el trol seguramente quiere disculparse —se encogió de hombros —sólo que, como es un pelmazo, no haya el modo.

Entonces el italiano jaló de su cabeza para que ambas frentes quedaran juntas. Olía a perfume y humo —Oye, asegúrate de volver a salvo. No quiero perder mi tiempo vengándote después —no lo dijo, nunca lo hacía, pero sus pupilas hablaban de algo más que una extraña amistad con beneficios, era algo cercano a ese problemático sentimiento del que ninguno había hablado con claridad.

—¿Por quién me tomas, cangrejo tonto? —y revolvió los cabellos Death Mask. A veces, era así de simple ahuyentar su mal humor.

—El día en que dejen de pelearse, ese día me preocuparé —Capricornio se cruzó de brazos. —¿Corres peligro?

—No.

—Bien, aún así ten cuidado.

.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando subieron al avión privado del Santuario (cortesía Kido). Shion y Dohko se sentaron en dos asientos que se miraban de frente y entre ellos una mesa de madera. Aphrodite optó por el que estaba contiguo al de Libra; se sentó ahogando un bostezo en la palma de su mano.

Había estado un tanto callado desde que salieron del Santuario, pues le costaba acostumbrarse a sus superiores, sentía que tenían un millón de años y estaban muy por encima del humor mortal, así que sólo de vez en vez opinaba o preguntaba cuestiones relativas a la misión.

Aquí entre nos, hubiera preferido estar con Mu al Patriarca. Si tenían que arreglar una reliquia, el carnerito cabellos lila era bueno y ya sabía como encararlo. Y no. No decía que se le daba mal hablar con extraños. Pero Shion siempre tenía –casi literalmente– un muro de cristal que le alejaba. Apenas y le sostenía la mirada y, si lo hacía, algo extraño se reflejaba en ella. Su trato era totalmente "diplomático". A Aphrodite no le molestaba cuando estaba al lado de otros doce hombres, pero cuando estaban casi solos, bueno, llegaba imaginarse un aire muy pesado, como el plomo mismo.

Piscis observó cómo su superior extendía varios papeles sobre la mesa. El carnerito cabellos verdes había pedido a la azafata un café, al que le había puesto dos de azúcar, y una rebanada de pay de limón. Shion apenas y había tocado el alimento, y más bien había sido Dohko quien había robado dos trozos de la rebanada sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

Aphrodite estaba casi seguro de que habían olvidado su presencia.

—¿Seguro que no desea nada de beber? —la bonita pelirroja se inclinó hacia él.

—No, preciosa, yo te informo si necesito algo —le guiñó un ojo y recorrió de forma sugestiva su escote, mera diversión. Sonrió complacido cuando su rostro se encendió, comparado casi al tono de su cabello.

—Lo que usted desee, estoy a sus ordenes —Aphrodite supo que ese corazón común y corriente se había acelerado por él.

Aún tenía esa curva divertida en los labios cuando se percató de que Shion había cachado su flirteo. Un segundo, eso duró el cruce de miradas.

El Patriarca volvió a escribir en su agenda y él dirigió la vista al cielo nuboso tras la ventanilla.

.

Shion aflojó el nudo de la corbata que estaba por ahorcarlo. Había decidido dejar el hábito del Patriarca en su habitación y, a cambio, estaba usando un traje negro nada llamativo.

Bebió un sorbo del café que tenía a medias, pero descubrió que ya estaba frío, así que volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa. El avión prácticamente estaba en silencio, excepto porque Dohko no dejaba de roncar a pierna suelta en el segundo cuadro de asientos, más al fondo de la nave.

Quince minutos atrás, se había negado a bajar la mesa para que su amigo reclinara sus piernas y este, "indignado", se había pasado a otro lugar. Ahora estaba tendido con media manta colgando al suelo.

Piscis, en cambio, le parecía una estatua elegante sobre su sillón. Había caído en brazos de Morfeo antes de colocarse la manta y a minutos de despegar, así que ahora tenía cruzados sus brazos sobre su estómago y una rodilla sobre la otra. Debía de estar cansado por la misión previa, pero no se había quejado ni una vez.

Cuando dormía… más se le parecía a él.

Tomó la manta azul marino que la azafata les había dejado y cubrió el cuerpo de Piscis, con cuidado de no despertarle.

.

 _El día era caluroso y perfecto para entrenamientos matutinos en el coliseo. Se había corrido la voz de que varios santos de elite se enfrentarían para probar sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, así que la mayoría de las gradas de piedras estaba llena de grupitos de caballeros de bajo rango que se apresuraban a apostar por uno de los dos combatientes en cuanto se ponían frente a frente. Como regla, sólo tenían permitido utilizar una única vez su técnica especial para dar punto final al embiste._

 _Shion combatía contra Aldebarán. Era un gigante con los brazos en jarras y que parloteaba para enseñarles a sus aprendices lo que no deberían hacer en un combate (como distraerte en plena técnica del cuerno). Shion tuvo que usar el muro de cristal un segundo antes de recibir la técnica. El muro se hizo añicos y él fue lanzado contra un pilar._

 _—¡JA JA JA! Buen intento, chico —le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Shion la tomó._

 _—¡La victoria es para Taaaauro! —gritó un improvisado juez de rango de plata._

 _—Eres veloz, Aldebarán —lo felicitó mientras se dirigían a la primera grada por algo de agua. Mientras bebía sus pupilas buscaron a Piscis, arriba, sentado en la última grada junto a una roca grande. Era fácil hallarlo, había un radio limpio de aprendices que inconscientemente lo evitaban._

 _Él también lo miraba con la barbilla descansando sobre la palma de su mano. Tenía una curva apenas perceptible en la comisura de sus labios. Seguramente se había dado cuenta que ese desliz fue consecuencia directa de su presencia. —"Oh, rayos"._

 _—¡Siguiente duelo, cha cha cha chaaaaaan: Libra contra Cáncer!_

 _Dohko le dio un empujoncito en el hombro cuando caminó hacia la arena. —Presta atención a cómo se gana un combate._

 _—La primera mitad fue toda tuya ¿_ _q_ _ué pasó después? —Yuzuriha estaba sentada en primera fila con una pequeña canasta de mimbre sobre los muslos._

 _—Me distraje. Ahora vuelvo —y desapareció frente a sus ojos..._

 _Para aparecer sentado junto a Albafica._

 _—Apuesto a que Dohko consigue salir victorioso —dijo Shion con la atención clavada en los golpes que uno a otro se lanzaban los dos chicos en la arena._

 _Albafica lo contempló. Estaba perlado de sudor, con los cabellos un tanto alborotados por el ejercicio. Respiraba agitado y tenía un rubor en las mejillas que lo hacían ver lleno de energía._

 _—Lo dudo, Manigoldo sólo está jugando con él._

 _Shion alzó uno de sus puntitos, sorprendido ante sus primeras palabras, tan desprovistas de la connotación "aléjate" —¿Qué dices? Dohko lo está acorralando._

 _—Más bien al revés. En la batalla anterior, el hielo de Dégel alcanzó a Libra en la pierna izquierda y renquea cada pocos pasos, la debe tener entumecida. Manigoldo ya se dio cuenta de ello y va a tratar de usarlo a su favor. Su sonrisa es de victoria._

 _Shion comprobó que lo que decía Albafica era cierto. El chino evitaba poner demasiado peso en esa pierna y la movía torpemente, una fracción de segundo más lento que siempre._

 _Unos minutos más tarde, Dohko estaba probando el polvo._

 _—Auch. Tuviste razón._

 _—Es fácil si observas los detalles._

 _—Ven, te reto. Quiero ver quien de los dos es mejor._

 _Albafica no dijo nada, mas aquellas irises de color mar recorrieron desde la punta de sus pies hasta la coronilla de su cabeza, esta vez, como si fuera un objeto en plena decodificación. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso._

 _—Yo gano._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Son combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Nunca me han gustado, pero mi maestro me enseñó varias combinaciones, como sea, utilizaría la rosa con un veneno sutil y adecuado para paralizarte y terminar antes de que tenga la necesidad de tocarte._

 _—Subestimas mi poder._

 _—No. Tú me dejarías ganar._

 _—No lo haría._

 _—Lo harías, porque quieres demostrarme que puedes estar cerca, que aunque te hiera eso no te afectará mucho. Lo cual, obviamente, sería mentira porque yo estaría consiente de cuanto veneno insertar en tu piel para que desaparezca en una hora..._

 _—Eres imposible… ¿no tu mayor cualidad es un silencio avasallador? —intentó bromear, lo había pescado redondito en sus intenciones._

 _—Tú me provocas._

 _—¡Shion! —Yuzuriha apareció frente a él, con la canasta en las manos. —Ten, te dejo a tu hijo, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que atender. Por cierto, buen día, Piscis._

 _—¿Es el gorrión? —preguntó Albafica en cuanto se marchó la amazona._

 _—Así es —colocó la canasta en el espacio de roca que los separaba a ambos y con un dedo bajó el delgado pañuelo que cubría el cuerpecito emplumado del sol. Tenía entablada un ala, pero se le veía contento y a gusto con los cuidados del lemuriano._

 _A Albafica se le ocurrió que quizá El Cid hubiera sido mejor opción para darle el ave. Él no era tan_ cálido _._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota** : ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero de todo corazón que les esté gustando.

See you later alligator.


	4. Capítulo tres

**Nota** : Espero disfruten la lectura, por que a mi me está divirtiendo escribirla :D.

 **Estado:** En progreso...

* * *

Capítulo tres

* * *

El avión tardo varios minutos en poder aterrizar debido a la cantidad de neblina que se arremolinaba en el pequeño aeropuerto de la isla de Lesbos. Cuando por fin bajaron, Aphrodite aspiro una gran bocana de aire fresco —"Libertad." —Y, claro, se fijó en la linda joven que los guiaría a su destino de pie en la pista. Venía totalmente vestida de blanco, con el cabello negro sujetado en una media coleta trenzada. Tenía, además, un brazalete que se enredaba en su muñeca izquierda y ascendía hasta su codo como llamas azules delineadas en plata.

—Es un honor estar ante los santos de Athena —se inclinó, mostrando respeto. —Mi nombre es Azura, mensajera de las vestales.

—Yo soy Shion, Patriarca del Santuario —dio un paso adelante y presentó a los dos caballeros que le acompañaban.

—Encantada —les sonrió. —Gracias por aceptar nuestro llamado con tanta presteza, lamentablemente el clima no está a nuestro favor y tendremos que esperar que a medio día baje la niebla para zarpar al mar —su semblante se ensombreció —No suele estar así en esta época del año…

—¿Cambio climático?

Azura rió con la pequeña broma de Piscis. —Sí, quizá. Vengan, los llevaré a un hostal cerca del puerto donde pueden descansar entre tanto.

Subieron a un coche que Azura condujo.

—¿Cómo está la situación? —preguntó el lemuriano.

—Todas tememos por la vida de nuestra reina. Hemos orado a Hestia por su salud, pero no hace más que empeorar pese a todos los remedios que tratan los médicos.

—¿Hace cuánto está así? —preguntó Aphrodite desde el asiento trasero. Azura lo miró a través del retrovisor.

—Dos semanas. Ha tenido bastante fiebre, mareos, confusión, no quiere comer nada. —se estiró hasta tomar de la guantera un folder que le pasó a Piscis mientras bajaba un poco la velocidad. —Ahí está todo el informe. Catlyn estuvo de acuerdo en que comenzaras a investigar cuanto antes, pero cuidadito y tu boca se suelte.

—Mi bella dama, por supuesto que soy un profesional —fingió indignarse y enseguida oteó el griego que ahí leía, pasando las hojas enganchadas con un clip.

Llegaron en cinco minutos a su hostal. Era cálido y acogedor, a diferencia del frío que hacía a la intemperie. Más que a un hotel, era una casa amueblada con tantos detalles hogareños que a Piscis se le ocurrió que no podía esperar menos de la diosa del hogar. —"Ah, benditas vacaciones _._ "

—Son los únicos huéspedes que esperamos por lo que la casa es completamente suya, pero… eh… —se sonrojó un poco, los tres la miraron con curiosidad —cuando la reina Ramnusia se enteró de que vendría el señor Dohko y el señor Shion me pidió que les dijera que… —carraspeó —para ustedes es la habitación con cama matrimonial.

Piscis abrió entero sus ojos y una sonrisa pícara asomó en sus labios —¡Vaya! Sí que es considerada nuestra anfitriona.

Dohko comenzó a reír por la cara de pocos amigos que había puesto Shion.

—No. Creo que está en un error… nosotros no —se apresuró a aclarar Aries mirando alternativamente a Azura y a Aphrodite, quien estaba paseando de lo más feliz entre la estancia admirando el decorado de tonos rojizos y muebles _vintage_. —Ejem. No somos nada.

—Claro, entonces me disculpo en su nombre por la confusión. Por favor, descansen esta madrugada, yo debo ir a otro lugar, pero vendré en cuanto nuestro barco esté listo —se despidió con una reverencia y salió.

—Así que ustedes… —dijo Piscis mirándolos con suspicacia desde el sillón de la sala que les daba la espalda y en el que se había sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás. —Creo que era bastante obvio pero aún así… ¡vaya!

—No, siento arruinarte la fiesta, Piscis, pero Shion y yo verdaderamente no somos nada.

—¿Entonces por qué la confusión? —decidió girarse y apoyar la barbilla en sus brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo del _loveseat_.

—A Ramnusia le gusta jugar bromas —aclaró con voz firme Shion, para zanjar el tema. —Buscaré una habitación.

Ambos lo perdieron de vista en las escaleras.

—Tsk. Qué frió —se quejó al aire Aphrodite. —Tú, cuéntame.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —Dohko dejó su bloque de armadura junto a la chimenea y se sentó en un sofá contrario al sueco.

—Curiosidad, me interesan estos temas de líos amorosos. Ha sido un viaje muy aburrido viéndolos deliberar por el bien de la comunidad —Piscis volvió a cambiar de posición para ver de frente al chino —Cuéntame tu historia.

Dohko pareció debatir entre contarle o no pues miró por donde había desaparecido su amigo y luego a Aphrodite. Al final creyó que no le haría mal a nadie.

—Fue hace casi cuarenta años que conocimos a Ramnusia. En aquel entonces, la reina de las vestales se llamaba Laila y preparaba a Ramnusia como su sucesora. Era una jovencita preciosa, con los risos negros tan alborotados como sus ganas de reír y su forma de reloj de arena era demasiado sensual como para que pasara inadvertida entre la multitud. En fin, en un principio nos contrataron porque unos guerreros de un dios menor estaban provocando caos en la isla. Sabes que las vestales juran ante Hestia ser castas hasta la muerte y que no hay hombres entre sus filas, así pues, estos supuestos guerreros creyeron que era un desperdicio tanta belleza y cuando llegamos al templo de fuego, nos enteramos que los bravucones habían raptado a Ramnusia para ofrecerla en sacrificio o, si le gustaba demasiado a su líder, regalársela a él y darle el "honor" de pertenecerle —Aphrodite se percató de sus puños cerrados y el desagrado impregnado en la voz del chino. —Viajamos a Alemania, donde la habían llevado y donde se estaba congregando su organización. Shion y yo no tardamos mucho en encontrar el edificio donde la tenían cautiva. Creímos que estaría aterrada, pero en cambio le había dado muchos problemas a sus captores con las técnicas del fuego que había aprendido de Laila. Cuando nos vio luchar, codo a codo, se convenció de que Shion y yo hacíamos una excelente pareja de combate, tanto que debíamos tener sentimientos ocultos el uno por el otro, y se acrecentó su fantasía cuando por error le rebelé que prefería a los hombres. Desde ese momento no dejó de hacer bromas de ambos.

—¿Entonces es mentira? —preguntó, decepcionado con el fin de la historia.

—Sí.

—¿Han pasado milenios juntos y jamás se sintieron atraídos?

—Solo 240 años, redondeados. Una vez lo intentamos… fue un fracaso rotundo, lo bueno fue que descubrimos que funcionamos mejor como amigos y se nos quitaron las ganas de probar.

Piscis sonrió de forma sugestiva. —¿Y me contarás de esa vez?

—No. Esa también es historia de Shion, a él le tocará decidir si quiere contarte.

—¡Oh, vamos! Prometo que no saldrá de mis labios —se inclinó hacia él, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Por algún motivo no se había imaginado nunca al Patriarca con pareja, a él se le hacía atractivo, sí, pero las pocas memorias que alcanzaba a sacar de su niñez… le hacían figurarse al lemuriano como un papá soltero, estricto pero cariñoso si sus angelitos eran lo que esperaba. Esa era nueva información para procesar en su cerebro.

—Fue un momento corto —se encogió de hombros —¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes pareja?

—¿Está intentando seducirme, maestro? —lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No. Pero ya que respondí a tu pregunta, tú responde a la mía.

—Qué mal, podríamos habernos divertido esta noche —se encogió de hombros y se paró a buscar entre la cocina contigua alguna botella de alcohol. No había pared que separara las estancias, por lo que pudo continuar con la conversación. —Eso depende de mi humor, pero pareja de forma oficial, no —buscó entre la alacena y encontró una botella de vino.

—¿Pero estás viéndote con alguien?

Aphrodite tomó dos copas de cristal y regresó al sofá —Sí, con Deathmask —sirvió el alcohol —Nos acostamos bastantes veces, pero no somos novios, así que él puede estar con quien le plazca y yo también. Es una amistad con beneficios —Dohko tomó la copa que le ofrecía —deberían intentarlo.

—Estamos chapados a la antigua. Shion es de los que se enamora una vez cada milenio y no tuve el honor de conquistarlo, y yo prefiero no competir contra un fantasma.

—Admirable, pero aburrido —. Aphrodite sonrió contra el borde del cristal, apenas mojando sus labios con el líquido carmín. Algo se estaba formando en su cabeza, una idea retorcida pero interesante.

—Yo creo que más bien resulta solitario… a veces se necesita un ancla, alguien con quien regresar cuando te pierdes.

—Por la forma en la que hablas debes tener una.

Aphrodite vio el destello en sus ojos del color del jade. Había alguien. No le respondió, en cambio bebió lo que le quedaba de vino y se levantó.

—Descansemos antes de que la señorita Azura venga —revolvió con cariño la coronilla celeste de Piscis y subió a las habitaciones.

El sueco se acomodó el cabello un tanto molesto y tomó la carpeta del caso.

Se puso a analizar cada síntoma de su paciente, cada tratamiento que le habían suministrado y no había funcionado, cada veneno que se había descartado comenzando por los obvios debido a la prolongación de su muerte, o por las fallas de sus órganos y las muestras visibles en la piel, que eran apenas unos hematomas en brazos y piernas. Muchos de los síntomas no tenían sentido porque lo que unos venenos atacaban otros no, así ninguno concordaba con el cuadro mental que Piscis estaba elaborando en su cabeza.

Se puso de pie para buscar una pluma y poder hacer anotaciones al margen de las hojas, ya se estaba confundiendo con su esquema híper elaborado en el aire y temía que se le olvidara una pregunta, claro que había un 99.9 de probabilidad que su mente no le fallara, pero por si acaso debía estar prevenido. El lapicero fue más difícil de hallar que la bebida. Revolvió todos los cajones de la alacena y de las cómodas esparcidas en los pasillos sin ningún resultado hasta que pensó ir a preguntarles a sus compañeros de viaje. Seguro que Shion tenía una para cada día de la semana grabadas con sus iniciales (y apostaba que Aioros iba para el mismo camino).

Las dos primeras habitaciones a las que entró estaban vacías, pero la tercera… ¡bingo!

Abrió sin tocar, importándole un comino si su líder estaba indispuesto.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por la débil luz matutina que se colaba por las ventanas. A penas le echó un vistazo al cuerpo enredado entre las cobijas y cogió de la mesa el maletín de cuero del Patriarca. Estaba por tomar una pluma atorada en la bolsita de la cara interior del maletín cuando algo se atoró en la manga de su suéter tejido. Frunció el ceño y con la otra mano desatoró lo que parecía el marca páginas de un viejo libro.

Abrió una rejilla de luz, corriendo la cortina, y se pegó con su descubrimiento a la ventana para inspeccionarlo mejor.

La portada era bastante sencilla, sólo cuero negro con un broche de plata a la mitad del lado derecho que lo mantenía cerrado. El marca páginas que había quedado fuera era un hilo negro del que colgaba un grabado en metal de un ave posado sobre varias flores en plata. Dentro, el papel estaba amarillento y la mayoría de las hojas se habían desprendido del encuadernado. Era un diario que describía las funciones curativas y particularidades de un montón de plantas y flores, desde las comunes hasta las exóticas. Cada planta llevaba un dibujo a acuarelas de ella, a veces dentro de las explicaciones, otras en las esquinas o abarcando toda una página en aquellas que al artista debieron gustarle más. Era simplemente precioso.

Se detuvo unos momentos delineando con las yemas de los dedos la letra escrita en cursivas que exageraba las colas de las g y la cabellera de las f. No era letra de Shion, esa ya la había visto un millón de veces y, aunque era bonita por ser clara y precisa, esta tenía elegancia, quería impresionar a primer vistazo. Aphrodite sonrió.

Ojeó asombrado cada página. Pero hubo algo extraño que llamó su atención, pues al llegar a la página donde el autor describía a la _malva sylvestris_ se había encontrado con la ilustración de un ramillete de _aster tataricus_. Frunció el ceño, ambas flores eran muy fáciles de distinguir, la una de pétalos anchos y con venas púrpuras, la otra con un centro amplio y amarillo. Era imposible que se tratara de una confusión del autor, pues tras leer varias anotaciones Aphrodite había decidido que quien fuera que lo hubiera escrito en verdad conocía del tema. Quizá el error había sido del dibujante, pero desechó esa idea tan pronto le cruzó por la mente, no sabía cómo pero estaba casi seguro que aquello era obra de una sola persona.

Un movimiento lo sobresaltó y quedó paralizado.

Suspiró aliviado cuando descubrió que seguía perfectamente dormido. Shion había cambiado de postura. Cerró el diario de herbología y lo devolvió al maletín con presteza.

Poco después, salió de la habitación.

.

—¿Piscis sigue durmiendo? —preguntó Shion, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Buenos días, Patriarca —Dohko le tendió un plato de huevos revueltos que acababa de cocinar.

—Hola, Dohko. Gracias.

—De nada. No, hace como quince minutos que salió a dar un paseo por la isla. A ese chico no le gusta estarse quieto —se sirvió lo que quedaba en el sartén y fue a sentarse a la mesa. —Por cierto, ayer Aphrodite y yo nos convertimos amigos.

Shion lo miró con desconfianza. —¿De qué, exactamente, hablaron?

—Descuida, mi lealtad es hacia ti. Únicamente le dejé en claro que no estamos saliendo. Y, casualidades de la vida,… —una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios, luego alzó y bajó sus cejas pobladas —Él también está libre.

El lemuriano se dio una palmada en la frente —¡Por Athena, Dohko! No lo haré. Es algo que quedó sepultado hace mucho tiempo. Te lo dije.

—Ah, pero si yo no estoy diciendo que vayas a conquistarlo —se cruzó de brazos —Tú solito llegaste a esa conclusión. Quizá yo estaba curioso por saberlo —pasó las manos detrás de su cabeza con una postura despreocupada —quizá Aphrodite me guste.

—Sé cuál es tu tipo, Libra. Él no encaja en ningún lado.

—Ten —le alcanzó el folder del caso, ignorando aquella verdad. —Será mejor que lo leas, puso un par de anotaciones extrañas.

Shion leyó, fruncía más el cejo cuanto más pasaban las líneas. —¿Está seguro?

—Casi, pero quiere ver primero a Ramnusia antes de confirmarlo.

.

 _Cuando Albafica salió de su templo, ahí estaba él. Como no. Le había advertido que ese día subiría hasta Piscis con el pequeño gorrión para darle el adiós, sin embargo, no esperaba que otras dos personas lo acompañaran: Pegaso y Libra. Y ahora tenía un pequeño revoltijo de risas en el patio exterior de su templo._

 _Suspiró resignado y se quedó sentado en el suelo, recargando su espalda en el pilar. Tenía un lápiz en la mano al que le daba vueltas entre sus dedos mientras observaba a sus invitados. Shion le había dedicado una mirada de reproche porque no se había acercado más, pero después lo dejó correr y comenzó una larga charla con los otros dos, todos deliberando la forma en que debía de "lanzarlo" al aire para que echara a volar._

 _Hubo un primer intento en que Shion empujó hacia arriba sus manos para alentarlo, pero tras un pequeño batido de alas nada más había ocurrido. Tenma pensaba que el ala aún le dolía, pero Dohko estaba segurísimo que ya estaba perfecta después de consultarlo con varios libros._

 _—Vamos, ya es hora, ve con tus amigos —Dohko hablaba con el ave como si fuera capaz de entenderlo._

 _El problema era que el gorrión no quería irse. Albafica no lo culpaba ¿dónde más hallaría tanta comodidad como entre las manos de ese santo de Aries que no paraba de acariciar sus plumas?_

 _Pegaso tomó a la criatura y salió corriendo para que sintiera el sabor de la libertad y el aire revoloteando entre sus alas, pero bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a Acuario y el gorrión no hizo más que volar de regreso hasta los hombros de Shion._

 _—Creo que se enamoró de ti —concluyó Dohko con aspecto de sabio._

 _Albafica vio como después de varias pruebas con resultados nulos, el ave comenzaba hasta divertirse con sus compañeros de armas porque, animado, revoloteaba alrededor de Shion y escapaba si los otros dos querían sostenerlo. Luego, se posaba en lo más alto de su templo y, cuando los tres bajaban la guardia, regresaba a acurrucarse en el cuerpo atlético de Aries, llámese cabeza, hombros, brazos, incluso en sus rodillas cuando éste, dándose por vencido, se sentó cerca de Albafica._

 _—¿Y si dejamos un camino de alpiste hasta las afueras de Rodorio? —sugirió Tenma._

 _—O quizá no reconoce este lugar —todos voltearon a verlo. Había cerrado su libreta y se había puesto de pie. —Vengan, les mostraré dónde lo encontré aquella noche. Ver su viejo nido puede alentarlo a partir._

 _Bajaron las Doce Casas con él por delante._

 _Piscis los condujo al bosque donde el árbol había sido impactado. Ahí Shion colocó al gorrión en el suelo y le dijo adiós con una caricia._

 _Tenma y Dohko contuvieron la respiración cuando, con cautela, se alejó caminando hacia atrás. Hubo un momento de duda cuando el gorrión dio saltitos sobre el pasto hacia Aries, pero luego emprendió el vuelo y se alejó al cielo._

 _Cuando dieron vuelta para marcharse, escucharon su canto. Albafica se quedó quieto cuando el gorrión voló alrededor suyo y luego volvió a irse. Hacia el sol._

 _—Te dio las gracias —la voz de Shion flotó en el aire._

 _Al mirar a los tres chicos se dio cuenta de algo. Sí. Lo había hecho._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Nota** : ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Nota** : Sí, cambié el resumen xD perdonen si les vendí falsas expectativas :P, pero Aphrodite me estuvo molestando hasta que cedí a darle el protagonismo (que de por sí era suyo porque oh, lo amo)... y a Shion no le importó mucho jaja pero igual su conflicto interno entre Alba y Dite sigue en pie... así que este fic tiene custodia compartida xD. Sólo que no imaginé que el fósforo que iba a encenderlo y completar el plot principal me saltara más a la vista y mi chafa resumen anterior no sirviera.

 **Estado:** En progreso...

* * *

Capítulo cuatro

* * *

Dohko y Shion estaban platicando de trivialidades cuando la armadura de Piscis, colocada junto a Libra en la chimenea, había emitido un destello cegador y había cobrado vida, lanzándose por los aires en busca de su caprichoso guardián. Hubo un parpadeo de confusión y, un segundo después, Shion había decidido teletrasportarse para auxiliar a su santo de oro, estuviese donde estuviese.

Y estaba en una placita del pueblo... apretándole los cachetes a un mocoso de ocho años de edad, más o menos.

Aliviado, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y sus puños se relajaron. —"No hace falta que vengas, él está bien" — envió vía cosmos a su amigo. Fue a sentarse en la fuente de agua del centro, cerca de la escena que estaba montando el pez.

No le fue difícil comprender qué sucedía. Había una pequeña que estaba limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su chamarra rosa, una muñeca de trapo con el relleno saliendo de su cabeza y un ojo de botón desprendiéndose del hilo, y tres niños que le echaban bronca a Aphrodite. Sumó dos más dos. Y sonrió, divertido con la escena.

—¿Ahora me crees que no estaba bromeando? —le preguntó al niño soltando sus mejillas, ahora rojas e hinchadas como una ardilla tras resguardar bellotas a motón. Dio un paso atrás para que el grupo pudiera admirar el resplandor dorado y acomodó su cabello para lucir fabuloso. —Ahora, discúlpate con la linda señorita por ser un burro.

El niño lo miró de reojo con los brazos cruzados. —Seguro que no eres tan bueno como el resto. He oído que Aldebarán de Tauro es impresionante, ¡una montaña que nada puede tumbar! —luego sintió el coscorrón de Aphrodite.

—¡No te estaba preguntando, es una orden, anda! Además con sólo rasguñarte con la espina de una rosa puedo envenenar tu sangre y morirás lenta y dolorosamente —se miró las uñas, como si fueran mucho más interesantes que ese trío que tenía los puños alzados.

Los tres cruzaron miradas, claramente espantados y pálidos. Casi como si estuviera ensayado, giraron sobre sus talones y se disculparon ante la pequeña. Uno, más llenito que el resto, recogió la muñeca y la sacudió con cuidado, entregándosela a su dueña. —Lo sentimos —se oyó sincero y apenado. Luego corrieron hasta perderse detrás de un edificio. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, le sacó la lengua antes de poner a prueba su habilidad como corredor olímpico.

—Jah. Mocosos. Y tú… —la niña dio un respingo, si bien había sido su salvador, las amenazas que les había dado a sus compañeros de escuela seguían flotando en sus oídos. —No dejes que sigan fastidiándote. —Tras ser cautivada por la bella sonrisa del santo que se había acuclillado frente suyo, sus mejillas se encendieron. Y de la nada se materializó una rosa preciosa, tan roja como una deliciosa fresa; a ella le encantaban las fresas. —Ya verás que cuando seas mayor, ellos babearán por ti. Y ese día, por favor, no se te ocurra ni dirigirles la mirada.

—¿Eh? —ella asintió, tomando la flor entre sus dedos y un tanto confundida con el consejo. —Gracias, señor santo de Piscis —apretó la muñeca y su regalo contra su pecho.

—Anda, desaparece de mi vista y ve a jugar —la despidió con un movimiento de su mano. La niña soltó una risita y salió dando brinquitos de felicidad.

Shion ladeó su cabeza cuando Piscis se irguió y se dirigió hacia él. Aphrodite había notado su presencia desde el momento en que había aparecido en la plaza.

—No deberías de dar esos consejos.

—¿Por qué no? Seguro que cuando sea mayor podrá restregarles en la cara lo mal que la trataron —Aphrodite se sentó a su lado con una mueca de arrogancia.

—Y no deberías de invocar tu ropaje dorado así porque sí —tenía el tono del regaño a todas vistas.

Aphrodite imaginó con lujo de detalles como Piscis, su armadura, protagonizaba un sermón monumental por parte del Patriarca por estar yendo a llamadas tan insignificantes y casi sacarle un infarto. Una vez, Mu le había dado a entender que las armaduras podrían llegar a "conversar". —Puff. A Piscis le gusta lucirse, seguro que no le importó venir a mi auxilio. Un niño necio también es una amenaza.

—Sí, pero Dohko y yo supusimos lo peor —carraspeó.

—¿Te preocupaste por mí? —sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Aries decidió que el anuncio de tiza de un restaurante era la cosa más fantástica que ver, justo al lado opuesto de su caballero.

—Eres parte de la orden Ateniense, me preocupan todos ustedes. Los 88.

—Ah — el sueco se quitó de encima la armadura, que se trasformó en la bonita y estorbosa caja de siempre. —Pero apareciste muy rápido, casi un segundo antes que ella —pasó los dedos por la superficie en relieve y le dio un codazo juguetón a su Patriarca. —Me alagas —susurró cerca del oído de Shion.

Aphrodite pudo notar como todos sus músculos se tensaban con su cercanía. Pareció maravillado. Así que no le era tan indiferente a Aries. Era un gesto muy sutil, pero él, como experto en conquistas, reconocía al instante. Dohko había activado algo en Aphrodite con aquella conversación de madrugada, como una bombilla descompuesta que ahora se unía al resto, algo que hacía ver al lemuriano no como su diplomático líder sino como alguien deseado, un humano igual que el resto de los doce y, Piscis, experto en crear caos y partidario de los cambios y movimientos (para bien o para mal, más lo segundo que lo primero) se estaba empecinando en descubrir qué era ese ser de ojos lilas, tan recto y sermonero, tan "chapado a la antigua" (para retomar las palabras de Libra) y entender cómo era posible que sólo se hubiera enamorado de pocas personas a lo largo de su "ochocientos" años.

Aries se puso de pie —Sí. Bueno. Soy el Patriarca. Me decepcionaría a mi mismo si no fuera capaz de aparecer en los momentos difíciles. Regresemos con Dohko, la señorita Azura no debe tardar en volver por nosotros.

.

Cuando subieron al barco, la neblina aún se arremolinaba en el mar, había descendido lo suficiente para ver por dónde se iba, pero como la reina no tenía mucho tiempo, las cosas se aceleraron. Cuando Aphrodite sugirió que Shion los trasladara directamente al corazón del templo del fuego, Azura le explicó que era imposible que traspasara la barrera que Hestia había formado hace miles de años y que, a su vez, ocultaba la ubicación de la isla por si alguien intentaba robar la llama que mantenía unidos a los dioses olímpicos.

Shion apoyaba los antebrazos en el barandal. El viento revolvía su cabello. Sintió dos toquecitos en su hombro derecho y giró, pero no había nadie. Volteó y del otro lado se hallaba Piscis, había jugado una pequeña broma.

Aphrodite le daba la espalda al mar y tenía sus ojos cielo puestos en él. Fijamente.

Shion parpadeó. Su actitud era bastante extraña desde la mañana, no que hubiera dado un giro de 360 grados, no, los cambios apenas eran sutiles, pero ahí estaban. Normalmente, ambos mantenían un trato distante y profesional; en sus 23 años no habían intentado entablar una amistad, menos aún _tocarse_ a propósito como había sucedido en la plaza o los golpecitos hacía segundos. Normalmente sus miradas se esquivaban si no debía de ordenarle algo. Normalmente Aphrodite tendría que estar charlando hasta por los codos con cualquier otro ser del planeta que pudiera entretenerlo.

—Tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué piensas de mí?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — sujetó el barandal con ambas manos, apartando la mirada para ver el mar en calma de un azul profundo. Muy consiente de que él seguía observándolo sin pena alguna, como queriendo sacarle la verdad tras interpretar sus movimientos y gestos.

—Me lo estaba preguntando y ya que estás aquí… —se encogió de hombros —¿por qué no saciar mis ansias de conocimiento?

—Eres un caballero inteligente y poderoso.

Aphrodite rodó los ojos —Por favor, acabas de describirme a media élite dorada. Sé más específico —le ordenó, cruzándose de brazos.

Aries suspiró. ¿Qué podría decirle? Todas las cosas que se le atoraban en la garganta no venían al caso y las que sí… bueno, si quería ver a dónde iba a parar con esa inesperada actitud, tenía que plantearlas de la mejor manera. El chico era voluble y un tanto rencoroso. —Pienso que sigues tus propias reglas, eres… _diferente_.

Aphrodite se apretó el puente de la nariz, resignado. Tampoco con ello le decía mucho. Diferente era todo el mundo. ¡Athena! Que tampoco los gemelos eran dos gotas de agua. —Ok. Creo que tendré que ser paciente y descubrirlo después.

Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Shion —Tú no eres paciente.

—Ya sé. Era un decir —giró su cuerpo para mirar el horizonte gris. —Pero te propongo un trato.

—¿Cuál? —accedió a preguntar luego de que el sueco dejara colgada la frase y se quedara callado.

—Sé que eres el sumo sacerdote y demás cosas aburridas —fingió que bostezaba —Y que se te da bien no involucrarte entre tus humildes servidores, pero quiero una tregua.

Shion frunció los dos puntitos en su frente —¿Tregua acerca de qué?

—De sea lo que te haya hecho para que apenas seamos conocidos.

Le dolió. Demasiado. Él mismo pensaba que eran meros extraños en esta vida, de hecho admitía que se lo había buscado con creces cuando supo que Aphrodite no era Albafica; mirar dentro de sus pupilas el primer día frente a frente y no encontrar en ellas ni un vistazo de reconocimiento había quebrado sus esperanzas, le había dejado _vacío_. ¡Rayos! ¿qué esperaba? El lago Leteo había cumplido perfectamente con su función y Shion, inconscientemente, fue cavando una distancia insalvable entre ambos porque no soportaba que ese chico, esa alma, ese cuerpo no lo reconociera ni con el paso del tiempo. Albafica nunca regresaría y tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Lo sabía. Pero que saliera de los labios de Aphrodite como si nada fue… duro.

Tras casi un minuto completo, asintió como un robot.

Piscis se dio cuenta de la fuerza que Shion aplicaba al agarre del barandal. Iba a apretar su mano para que dejara de hacerlo y por mera excusa de tocarlo (más lo segundo) cuando sintió fuego arder en su corazón, tan potente que no pudo contener una mueca de desagrado y llevar su mano al pecho. —"¿Pero qué demonios?" —y no, no era que el amor le hubiera dado su tiro de gracia, era algo que la isla desprendía lo que se estaba arrastrando por sus venas que sentía derretirse. Apretó la mandíbula debido al dolor, para no soltar ningún quejido, y echó un vistazo a su compañero de viaje, tan fresco como siempre. Gracias a los dioses, el malestar cedió unos grados.

—Hestia te da la bienvenida, caballero de Piscis —la voz de Azura hizo que los dos le prestasen atención.

Aphrodite sentía su corazón bombear como cañones zumbando por sus oídos. —Cuánta hospitalidad —ironizó, apartando la mano del pecho porque sentía los ojos de Shion clavados en él.

—¿Te sientas mal?

—Ya se ha pasado —mintió.

El brazalete de Azura se encendió, llamas azules y vivas desfilaban en su antebrazo reptando como serpientes, a ella parecía no quemarle y auguraba la cercanía de la isla Vesta. —Tranquilo, es de buena suerte —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—¿Acaso eres masoquista? —reprochó. —Eso más bien me gritó: ni se te ocurra pisar mis tierras, hermoso caballero de Piscis.

Ella rió. —¿Ya habías venido por aquí?

—No. Es la primera y la última —frunció el ceño.

Shion carraspeó, no le gustaba la dificultad con que Piscis comenzaba a respirar —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Algunos de nuestros invitados, al entrar en las aguas de Fuego, reciben un cariñoso saludo de Hestia. Su corazón bombea por unos minutos el fuego eterno de la llama sagrada resguardada en el Pritaneo. Es un honor.

—Ajá… —soltó, irritado con tanto "bendición".

Tras varios minutos de viaje, la isla de la diosa empezó a dibujarse frente a la niebla con una larga y picuda silueta.

Cuanto más se acercaban, Aphrodite más nervioso e inquieto se sentía. No por el papel que debía de ejecutar en esta misión, eso nunca lo había asustado, pues ni la vez que tuvo que terminar el trabajo de Escorpio en la isla Andrómeda, ni cuando marchó en las filas de Hades le habían puesto aprensivo en las preliminares. Se había instalado en su psique ese estado aturdido y ansioso, y el que casi hubiera sido quemado desde el interior no ayudaba en nada.

El barco llegó al pequeño puerto y ancló. Había dos naves más al lado de su desembarque.

Sus tres acompañantes lo precedieron.

Se ajustó la correa de la caja de su armadura y puso un pie en el puente de madera.

"… _Serás el primero en morir"._ Una vocecilla con eco invadió su cabeza con la perturbadora frase. Su corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Qué patrañas estaba escuchando?

—¿Aphrodite? —Shion se había quedado rezagado para esperarlo. Y se acercó al descubrirlo más pálido que de costumbre. Sus pupilas temblaban y parecía atravesarlo con la mirada. Estaba perdido en lo que sea que estuviese pensando. —¿Aphrodite? —iba a apretarle su hombro para sacarlo del trance pero él le detuvo la muñeca.

Piscis parpadeó y quedó consiente de lo que sujetaba con fuerza. Las voces habían cesado.

Lo soltó sin emoción alguna y siguió a Dohko y Azura que ya les llevaban bastante tramo. Tras dar largas zancadas llamó a su armadura y ésta se adhirió a su cuerpo como una segunda piel metálica. Se sintió un poco mejor.

.

El Pritaneo era impresionante. Un enorme y perfecto círculo, casi del tamaño del coliseo, con tres escalones ascendentes para que se pudiera tener acceso desde cualquier punto al centro, donde se edificaba un templo de pilares corintios. Había un séquito de doce sacerdotisas esperándolos, todas ataviadas con vestidos del más inmaculado blanco y de diferente corte, unos tan largos que tapaban sus pies otros apenas rosaban la rodilla, pero con el mismo brazalete rubí en la muñeca derecha. Ellas, como explicó Azura, eran las protectoras del fuego eterno: una fogata de llamas escarlatas que ascendían casi hasta lamer el techo con su danza.

Toda la fuerza del fuego estaba contenida en una especie de bol color oro sobre un prisma rectangular de piedra, este, grabado con bellas imágenes que aludían tanto a Prometeo, ladrón del fuego de los dioses para obsequiarlo a los humanos, como a Hestia, protectora de los hogares.

Catlyn, la segunda al mando, hizo una reverencia ante Shion. —Honorable Patriarca de la sabia Athena, sea usted bienvenido al templo de Hestia.

Aphrodite se fijó que la rubia señorita no se molestó en dirigir la vista ni a Libra ni a él, como si no existieran. Era la única que llevaba dos brazaletes, uno en cada brazo, con llamas negras como el cielo nocturno y delineadas en oro. Tenía un andar regio, con la barbilla afilada alzada con arrogancia. —Sabrá que son dos motivos los que nos aquejan. El más importante es este… —caminó hacia el lado opuesto del bol donde se hallaba, esperando que Shion la siguiese, cosa que hizo.

Azura se quedó en el mismo lugar junto a Dohko, por lo que Aphrodite tampoco se movió.

Shion se acuclilló para analizar la grieta en el borde, era como un tazón despostillado, apenas de cinco centímetros hacia abajo. De ella manaban chispas que saltaban al exterior, extraviadas.

—¿Cuánto hace que está así?

—Desde que inició la guerra santa contra Hades. Las grietas suceden cuando hay un conflicto serio entre los olímpicos. Hestia nos muestra el daño que está sufriendo su familia y nosotras nos encargamos de que el fuego avive y los guíe a la paz y el perdón; cuando la riña finaliza, el recipiente vuelve a estar intacto —la chica le hizo una seña a una vestal bajita y de cabello castaño para que se acercara. Llevaba un joyero rectangular de madera tallada en las manos, que abrió con solemnidad frente a su superiora.

—Con esto, podrá tocar la llama sagrada sin que le cause daño —Catlyn tomó del interior un delgado brazalete de oro con un pequeño dije que replicaba cada detalle del báculo de Athena y lo abrochó a la muñeca del Patriarca.

Azura le explicó bajito a Aphrodite que cada vestal representaba a un dios y cuando los líderes de las órdenes necesitaban portar el fuego se les prestaba un brazalete hecho especialmente para su deidad, si quería reconocer a cual estaba ligada cada una, que mirara a su cuello y hallaría un fino collar del que colgaba un símbolo de rubí que haría alusión al dios, como el tridente de Poseidón o la pluma de pavorreal de Hera. Aracne era el nombre de la chica a cargo de los ritos a Palas Athena y la que guardaba su dije.

—Mi diosa está en paz con el señor Hades —Shion encendió su cosmos hasta el límite y acercó sus dedos a la grieta. Sintió un leve escozor en las yemas cuando palpó la grieta…

Las voces reaparecieron en la psique de Aphrodite, esta vez era un mensaje completo que no alcanzó a decodificar por la velocidad con que las palabras reaparecían creando mil ecos entre sí. Entre las pocas que distinguió: _sangre_ , _guerra_ , _sacrificio_. Su pan de cada día. Mordió el interior de su mejilla. Y esa letanía tétrica: _serás el primero en morir..._ Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa exasperante voz de mujer.

Recorrió los rostros de toda la comitiva de Hestia, a Dohko y a Shion, o todos eran grandiosos actores dignos de las más altas gracias o él era el único que escuchaba ese martilleo de palabras ininteligibles. Pasó una mano por su cabello celeste.

—Debió de haberse sellado —terminó diciendo Shion, dando un paso atrás.

Hubo silencio en su mente. —"¡Al fin!"

—Sí. El conflicto fue grande, ni más ni menos que con el señor de los muertos, en esas ocasiones el recipiente requiere de nuestra ayuda. Las doce vestales encendemos nuestros cosmos y ofrecemos nuestra sangre para cerrarlo. Pero intentamos una y otra vez y no lo conseguimos. Normalmente la reina es clave para convencer al fuego sagrado, pero mi señora Ramnusia no está en condiciones —apretó los puños. Parecía enfadada. —Hestia está en un silencio sepulcral desde que inició el eclipse. Intentamos que ella nos revele la causa, pero… nada. Azura y yo tuvimos la idea de que, si un santo de Athena ayudaba a cerrarla, era como comunicarle al fuego sagrado que todo volvía a estar en calma y que ambos bandos habían pactado paz.

—Ya veo. Si ese es el caso, me parece que lo mejor hubiera sido que mi señora Athena, en persona, viniera a explicarle a Hestia…

Catlyn negó. —Hades está ofendido por el dictamen que hizo Zeus a favor de la resurrección de buena parte de la orden guerrera de su sobrina — se detuvo para señalar a la chica morena de cabello tan blanco como la nieve. —Melínoe puede percatarse del humor del rey del inframundo, así como cada una del resto sabe en qué condiciones se encuentran sus dioses conexos. Si en esta tierra sagrada se presentara una deidad en cuerpo propio cuando aún hay resentimiento por parte de otra… bueno, Hestia no podría dar una imagen neutral como siempre. Hay que ser recurrir a segundas opciones más políticas y, como usted técnicamente fue traído por decisión y obra de Zeus, un tercero/mediador en la riña, no viene representando en totalidad el éxito de la diosa de la guerra justa. Lo cual ayuda bastante por su habilidad única como orfebre.

—Comprendo. Será de mucha ayuda que me auxilie explicándome la técnica que utilizan, pero pasemos a lo segundo de urgencia para que mi caballero de Piscis pueda iniciar el remedio a la reina.

Catlyn suspiró. —Por aquí, por favor.

Las vestales hicieron una reverencia de despedida y Azura indicó a Libra y a Piscis que también los acompañaran. Los tres iban cerca de cinco pasos más atrás que sus líderes.

Bajaron los escalones de piedra y se dirigieron al único templo de estilo antiguo hacia el norte. Había un margen de un kilómetro, más o menos, entre el Pritaneo y las casas de las vestales, construcciones con tejados a dos aguas que rodeaban la circunferencia perfecta y de fachadas blancas.

Dentro, recorrieron varios pasillos iluminados por antorchas y completamente vacíos de cualquier otro mobiliario. —Son hijitos del fuego sagrado —les susurró Azura con felicidad. Era como una guía turística para Aphrodite.

Llegaron hasta una habitación cerrada. Catlyn dio tres golpecitos y la puerta se abrió. Era la habitación personal de la reina Ramnusia.

Al centro había una cama king-size con ropa de cama con los más variados tonos del otoño y donde descansaba una mujer de unos cincuenta años de edad. A su lado había varias enfermeras capacitadas monitoreando en pantallas los débiles signos vitales.

—Mi reina, hay llegado nuestros invitados —Catlyn tenía la rodilla hincada en el suelo. Los santos de oro hicieron media reverencia.

Tan pronto como abrió los ojos verdes, como el resplandor del sol a través de las hojas de primavera, y descubrió a sus viejos amigos, una sonrisa resplandeció en sus labios. —¡Vaya nada más lo que nos trajo la marea!

Aphrodite recordó haberlo oído alguna vez...

—Sigues tan bella como siempre, mi problemática Ramnusia —dijo Dohko arrancándole una ruidosa carcajada a la paciente.

—Eso quiere decir que durmieron muy a gusto.

—En cuartos separados —aclaró un resignado Shion.

—Vaya líos en los que metes a tu mensajera —Dohko se acercó a la cama y apretó con cariño la mano de la reina. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si tuviera miles de agujas dentro —tosió. —Ninguno de los dos ha envejecido nadita. Tan guapos y juntitos como siempre.

Catlyn carraspeó, visiblemente incómoda con la reacción de su reina. —Ejem. Vino con ellos el santo de Piscis, él ayudará a nuestras incompetentes manos —era claro que se refería al servicio médico. En su voz había reproche, decepción y antipatía por ellas.

Todas las enfermeras salieron de la habitación en silencio, a excepción de una.

—Oh, vamos, tanto mal humor te matará tan joven —dijo Ramnusia a su segunda al mano. —No le hagan caso, chicos, cuando la conozcan verán que es un pan de dios.

—Mi señora, debería guardar silencio para ahorrar energías.

—¿Entonces como quieres que le diga mis pesares a este joven?

Catlyn frunció el ceño y cerró su boca.

—¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

—Aphrodite de Piscis, a su servicio —hizo gala de todos sus modales.

—Un placer. Dalia te explicará qué se ha hecho conmigo…

—No es necesario, su majestad, Azura me ha dado los informes de los remedios que han tratado para el veneno. Me parece que el error es que aún no lo han identificado y ya le han prescrito medicina, esto cambia los síntomas y nos ata de brazos. ¿Qué las hizo suponer que ha sido algo tóxico lo que la aqueja? Eso en ningún momento se menciona en el informe, así que imagino que es algo más elaborado que un frasco con contenido dudoso.

Catlyn despidió a la médico. Cuando se quedaron los seis a solas, se dirigió a la cómoda de caoba atorada con llave.

Del interior sacó algo envuelto en una tela de terciopelo rojo.

Aphrodite sintió un cosquilleó en la palma izquierda que trató de ignorar.

Ella destapó una preciosa espada corta, una _parazonio_ , más que para ser utilizada en batalla, fue creada como símbolo de poderío, riquezas y distinción de los grandes militares griegos y romanos. El filo estaba hecho por lo que parecía plata, con pequeñas partículas brillosas como estrellas encapsuladas. La empuñadura, el guarda y el pomo eran de oro macizo con una gema azul que formaba la figura de un águila con las alas abiertas.

—Es… _Katoptris_ —señaló Shion, incrédulo —la mítica espada de Helena de Troya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota** : ¡Sí! Mil palabras más que en los anteriores (porque Misao lo pidió :3, a ver si consigo más con los que vienen) xDD jaja.

Ahora... aclaraciones:

1\. Le he tomado prestado el nombre y la procedencia de _Katoptris_ a Rick Riordan escritor de "La saga del Olimpo" (estuve buscando en internet y no hallé que fuera verdad el regalo de bodas de Menelao... si alguno de ustedes sabe, me encantaría saber). Pero la apariencia, el material y lo que es capaz de hacer (lo diré en el próximo cap n3n) son invenciones susurradas por los labios de mis musos musculosos y sexis que andan corriendo y haciendo abdominales como ya sabe Arawn87 ;D.

2\. No hay parte de LC porque quería que la línea de tiempo principal avanzara y el siguiente capítulo contendrá buena parte de Albafica. _Y porque quise que se diera un guiño oculto lalala._

3\. En el primer capítulo respondí un review y dije que Dohko le haría ojitos al Cid... pues bien, mis musos me obligaron a cambiar de opinión (jiji lo que básicamente es siempre pues soy libra y ando de aquí para allá) y ahora tendrá los ojos puestos en otro saint igual o más bueno que la cabrita. Ah y porque el favor que le debe Shura a Aphrodite tiene que ver con conflictos amorosos y él quiere a cof cof (los musos le tapan la boca a Herse... más bien me amarran las manos [?]). Eso.

4\. Cualquier duda generada por esta trama, con confianza pueden decírmela y yo se las respondo.


End file.
